bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Purify "One Hundred People, One Poem Each" 2
Introduction January 31 2020 23:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! As New Year approaches, the Library encounters a strange phenomenon: the Ogura Hyakuunin Isshu, the anthology of one hundred waka, has been Tainted. Repairing this work would require drawing out its "waka" essence. Together with the poets' help, the Librarian works to restore this literary work. This event will run from 2020/01/01 to 2020/01/31 23:59 JST. The event-only drop item can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits, decor, and recollections. You are required to purify three chapters from the event tainted book "Ogura One Hundred People, One Poem Each" ( a classical Japanese anthology of one hundred Japanese waka by one hundred poets). Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Purification, displays the key items of this event's reward boxes. The second, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of waka. The third, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. There are also four buttons on the event panel. From left to right: The first button "Purify Once (浄化１回)", allows the player to claim 1 item from the rewards list randomly, in exchange for 50 poem fragments. The second button "Purify in Bulk (まとめて浄化)", will allow the player to claim rewards in bulk, again randomly. Every 2 pulls from this button will grant the player a special item " ", which are needed to unlock event recollections. Waka can be earned up to 100 pieces. The rectangular silver button lists the rewards of the current box. The rectangular gold button will take the player to the next box of rewards. This button will be unlocked once the first box is cleared or the key item is obtained. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and Poem Fragments. Tips *Having Kouda Rohan and Yoshikawa Eiji on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 200 poem fragments. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Exchange *There are 7 boxes of rewards, each containing 100 items. Once you claimed all the listed rewards or the key item of the first box, you can move onto the next box and so on. Note that once you move onto the next box, you cannot return to the previous one. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Box 1 Box 2 Box 3 Box 4 Box 5 Box 6 Box 7 Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Ogura One Hundred People, One Poem Each - Book 1 '''2 Ogura One Hundred People, One Poem Each - Book 2 3 Ogura One Hundred People, One Poem Each - Book 3 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x1~4 x1 x1~2 x80 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x2~4 x1~3 x1~3 x90 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x3~6 x1 x1~5 x1 x1~2 x1 x100 }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 10 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun